


The 100 – solstice

by jacob_denness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacob_denness/pseuds/jacob_denness
Summary: Only 10% of people are Omegas but Clarke isn’t an ordinary Omega she’s amongst the 1% of Omegas that are known as Apex Omegas.Bellamy is amongst the 35% of the population that are Alphas but he is also part of the 3% of Alphas that are known as Prime Alphas.They both have secrets but they are about to meet and they will both discover there is no hiding from what they are.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is the first time I’ve tried writing a fic like this so I’m not sure how it will end up so I would appreciate it if people could share their thoughts on how I do in the first few chapters and weather this fic is worth continuing.

Clarke

‘Well here we are,’ Clarke’s mum said parking up the car in the carpark of what was going to be Clarke’s dorm. Looking out the window up at the building Clarke smiled the building looked just like the pictures she had seen online with its balconies and various kinds of plants growing around the outside of the building. She had looked at various accommodation buildings connected to the Polaris campus but this one had really looked like the best place for her and seeing it now she was sure she had made the right call.

‘Well let’s do this,’ Clarke smiled opening the car door excited to get in there and meet Octavia who the emails she had been sent had told her was going to be her roommate. It took them a minute to get all of Clarke’s bags and boxes together but after that they moved there way inside. 

Getting in doors Clarke saw all kinds of people walking around the corridors clearly moving in as she was and she could tell from the barrage of different kinds of scents people from all kinds of casts really would be living here. The email hadn’t said what cast Octavia was much to her mum’s annoyance, what cast a person might be was considered protected information but Clarke was hopeful, not too many Alphas would want to live in a place like this so the odds were she would be a Beta she might even be an Omega which would be good.

‘It’s sad Finn couldn’t be here to help you move in,’ her mum said shifting the box she was carrying slightly in her arms as the two of them started climbing the stairs.

‘Well he’s got his own college dorm to move in to today mum,’ Clarke said rolling her eyes as they reached the correct floor ‘and is that really what disappoints you,’ she added in a pointed tone ‘or is it that your disappointed he isn’t here to show people I’m with a nice Beta.’

‘Would it be so wrong if that was what I wanted,’ her mum challenged opening the door on the left hand side of the stairs ‘people might not be able to tell what cast you are Clarke with the pills and lotions your on but you know how Alphas can be.’

‘So you think them thinking I’m the property of another man will stop them,’ Clarke asked as they walked down one of the corridors on the floor feeling more and more annoyed with her mum.

‘That’s not what I said Clarke,’ her mum said turning briefly as they walked ‘but Alphas in general are rather sexist so if seeing your with Finn gets them to leave you alone I’m ok with that, we both know you will need whatever help you can get.’

‘Nobody’s going to find out about me,’ Clarke said rolling her eyes as they reached the correct room ‘even if someone did find out I’m an Omega,’ she added whispering now ‘no one would ever guess I’m anything more than that.’ She saw her mum open her mouth to continue this conversation so Clarke quickly opened the door to her room in order to cut her off and was immediately bombarded by one of the strongest mixes of scents she had ever experienced.

Bellamy

‘What exactly did they tell you about this girl O,’ Bellamy asked bouncing slightly on the bare matrass of the bed that was going to belong to his sister’s new roommate he was currently sat on. 

‘They gave me her name,’ Octavia began moving around the reasonably sized room moving her clothes into one of the rooms two wardrobes ‘there was a picture and a link to what she did for the bio everyone had to do when they were trying to get a room in this place but that was about it.’

‘What did this Clarke girl say in her bio then,’ Bellamy asked rubbing his hands on the mattress nervously as he spoke.  
‘She didn’t say what cast she is,’ Octavia said meaningfully turning to face him.

‘Come on O,’ he said defensively ‘you’re an Alpha and if she is too that would be a problem for you, I’m just worried that’s all.’

‘You know Alphas can be friends with other Alphas Bellamy,’ she countered still not looking happy with him ‘not everyone is quite as traditional as you are.’

‘Hay, that’s not fair,’ Bellamy almost growled pushing himself up off the mattress ‘if I wasn’t willing to break with tradition I wouldn’t have said OK when you said you wanted to live here while you’re at college.’

‘I’m sorry Bell,’ Octavia sighed clearly regretting her words ‘I shouldn’t have said that I know you don’t keep all of the old ways and I understand how hard that can be for an Alpha like you but you can be a little overly traditional sometimes you have to see that.’

‘Of course I do,’ Bellamy said sighing himself closing his eyes trying to rain in his temper his emotions were already up this close to solstice so it didn’t take much to set him off. After a minutes silence he opened his eyes he could still feel his blood pumping and he imagined his sent must be marking everything in this room but he had a greater sense of control now. ‘I know I can be traditional O,’ he continued ‘but it doesn’t mean I’m wrong a lot of Alphas when they meet another Alpha will want to take control and I don’t want that to happen to you.’

This actually made Octavia smile ‘Bellamy I don’t think that will happen but even if it did, I think I would be the one coming out on top.’

‘I’m sure you would O,’ he smiled ‘but I’m your big brother I’m never going to not worry about you.’

‘That’s nice, but,’ Octavia began smiling herself however before she could finish the door to the room opened putting a stop to their conversation. They both turned to face whoever was coming and Bellamy readied himself to face down an Alpha if he needed to but as it turned out what he had been scared of wasn’t the problem they were going to have here.

There was an Alpha on the other side of the door but if Bellamy had to guess she was the mother of this Clarke girl who he would also guess was the pale skinned blue eyed blond standing next to the Alpha. She was wearing a baggy blue jumper and loose genes which covered almost all of her skin, if she was also taking the right meds and using certain other products normally this would mean her sent would be masked. However Bellamy wasn’t an ordinary Alpha so however masked it might be he smelled the vanilla and fermented scent coming in to the room singling to him however much she might be trying to hide it Clarke was an Omega.

Clarke

The smell was intense there was the mix of musk and woody smells Clarke always smelt coming off Alphas but there was something more there was a fermented fruit kind of smell mixed in there as well and that was what had her almost holding her breath. Looking in to the room Clarke saw that there was a boy and a girl in there both of them dark haired dark eyed and just generally dark. There clothes were dark too the boys lose short sleeve shirt was black and his tight fitting genes were a dark grey colour, the girl had on a short equally dark grey skirt that paired nicely with the black leather of the boots she had on and a navy blue vest top. If the smells hadn’t been enough everything about these two said they were Alpha’s probably siblings Clarke would guess from how similar they looked which probably meant there mum was an Omega which was another reason for Clarke to feel uncomfortable.

But she wasn’t going to let that stop her, everything in this room might be triggering her Omega instincts to submit especially with mister tall dark and handsome in there who was making a certain voice in her head louder and louder but she wasn’t an ordinary Omega. Even if she was Clarke had grown up learning how to mask what cast she was and this wouldn’t be the first time she fooled someone so being as assertive as she could she walked forward in to the room laying her bags down on what was to be her bed she turned to the dark haired girl ‘I’m Clarke,’ she introduced outstretching a hand ‘you must be Octavia.’

‘And you must be Clarke;’ the girl smiled taking her hand and shaking it ‘I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.’

‘So have I,’ Clarke smiled back as their hands broke apart judging from her pleased relaxed expression she didn’t think Octavia could tell what she was. Octavia probably thought she was a Beta if she had to guess as a lot of Alphas did when they first met Clarke which she’d wager was what Octavia had been hoping her roommate would be. ‘Is this your brother,’ she asked looking over a mister tall dark and handsome who seemed to be studying her like he was trying to figure something out about her.

‘Is it that obvious,’ Octavia laughed ‘yeah this is Bellamy my over protective big brother,’ she continued patting her brother on the shoulder.

‘Pleasure to meet you,’ Clarke smiled outstretching her hand towards him forcing her expression in to a greeting and freely expressive one. If he did have doubts about her she needed to put them to rest right now so whatever her instincts and that voice in her head might be trying to get her to do she needed to meet Bellamy in an equal way.  
Bellamy was still for a minute not letting anything a way but then a slight smile curled across his face and he took her hand in his, shaking her hand in a motion that rubbed his palm on hers as well as her wrist ‘it’s nice to meet you to.’

Unsure what that meant Clarke made to move her hand out of Bellamy’s grip which did take some pulling but he did let go which again was something Clarke was unsure what to make of. Turning to the door with thought of introducing her mum she did so just in time to see her mum putting what she had been carrying down and walk away back down the corridor ‘mum,’ Clarke almost shouted rushing after her a fair idea of what she was looking to do in her mind.

‘There’s got to be a way to change your room,’ her mum said once Clarke caught up ‘we are going to go find the office and request a room change.’

‘What are you talking about,’ Clarke asked taken aback by the slightly frantic look in her mums eyes even though she knew what the answer would be.

‘That room reeked Clarke,’ her mum said her voice getting louder now ‘those two are clearly not holding anything back and you will not.’

‘Can you please not make a scene,’ Clarke whispered quickly cutting across her mum not letting her finish, aware people passing by them were looking.

‘I’m not making a scene,’ her mum countered but thankfully she said this in a normal way ‘it’s just we have worked too hard for this and I don’t want you to be distracted by anything, we both know Alphas could be a problem for you.’

‘Mom,’ Clarke sighed ‘this is me that were talking about, they probably have no idea what I am, can you please just trust me, it’ll be fine I promise.’

Her mum didn’t look completely convinced but Clarke could see she was calming down and letting this go ‘OK fine,’ she said after a few minutes strained silence ‘you go back there and start unpacking then and I’ll go check we didn’t miss anything in the car.

Breathing a sigh of relief Clarke turned on her foot as her mum started walking away and headed back to what was going to be her room for the foreseeable future. Getting back there she found Bellamy standing outside with the door closed wearing a denim jacket with a rather cocky smile spread across his face ‘don’t worry,’ he began as she reached him ‘you’ve got my sister fooled and I’m not going to be the one to tell her.’

‘What are you talking about,’ Clarke frowned feeling that smell of fermented fruit begin to attack her nostrils again as well as a cold dread feeling begin to spread through her body.

‘My sister doesn’t realise you’re an Omega, princess,’ Bellamy responded still smiling that cocky smile ‘she told me after you left how happy she was that her roommate was going to be a Beta, like I said though I’m not going to be the one to tell her princess.’

Clarke gritted her teeth now pushing through the effect his sent was having on her feeling anger replace her dread this ass whole had figured out what cast she belonged to somehow and now he was mocking her. ‘Don’t call me princess,’ she hissed ‘and just so we’re clear I’m not like other Omegas, I’m not some girl you can just order around.’

‘O I can see that princess,’ Bellamy said still smiling ‘and don’t get a head of yourself I’m not interested in you either I just thought it would be best that you know I know.

‘That’s not what I meant,’ she spat back offended that was where Bellamy’s mind had gone.

‘Sure it wasn’t,’ he snigged still mocking her ‘however princess I was serious about not telling my sister,’ Clarke opened her mouth to challenge this point but Bellamy cut across her ‘unless you want to go tell Octavia you’re an Omega of course or shall this be our little secret?’

Clarke wanted to slap Bellamy in this moment if just for the way he was talking to her she might be an Omega and there was a part of her that was saying she should take the Alphas kind offer but there was another part of her that wanted to challenge Bellamy and make him submit. Both voices represented strong forces within her but however much Clarke might want to give in to her inner Alpha her common sense told her on this point her inner Omega was right, she didn’t want any more people knowing which cast she belonged to so she had to do this. 

‘I want this to be our little secret, please Alpha,’ Clarke said through gritted teeth making a deliberate choice to use Bellamy’s cast to refer to him.

‘Of course we can do that Clarke,’ Bellamy smiled ‘we don’t have to ever talk about it again, unless you want too off course.’

Clarke scowled up at him as way of a response but she was also surprised by his choice of words there. She had expected him to call her princess again or Omega even like most Alphas who had just got an Omega to submit would, but he had used her name using a name was a sign of respect it spoke of equality between the two of them something that an Alpha like Bellamy shouldn’t believe was there. Bellamy was clearly an ass and an Alpha who was unapologetic about his behaviour but Clarke felt like there might be a little more to him than he was letting on right now.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well first I want to thank people for their reviews and kind words about chapter one you all really inspired me to keep going. I’m also happy to hear people are into the ideas I’ve started to put forward in my fic which I’ve tried continue in chapter 2 so I hope you like what I’ve done.
> 
> Now for this chapter and moving people I want people to understand Clarke and Bellamy were raised in very different ways so you’re going to see some of that in this chapter and as we move forwards. Obviously things are going to change between the two of them before too long but there are going to be arguments between them as they get to know each other and before things change.
> 
> Anyway again I hope you enjoy this chapter and please do review I would love to know what people think again.
> 
> also just wanted to say i'm really looking forward to the newest season.

Clarke

‘You promise you’re going to be careful tonight right and over the next few days,’ Clarke’s mum said as they finished putting the empty boxes in the car having now moved her in to her room.

‘For the hundredth time,’ Clarke smiled exasperated ‘yes, I will be careful; I’m not going to be going out to any solstice festival celebrations.’

Her mum made an pleading slightly wishful sound in response to this ‘the house is going to be so empty without you honey.’

‘I’m going to miss you too,’ Clarke sighed pulling her mum in for a hug; she knew this was hard for her mum so she was really trying to be as understanding as she could.

‘I am so proud of you Clarke,’ her mum said as they broke apart ‘you got here in spite of everything you’ve had to deal with.’

‘Thank you mum,’ Clarke said holding back a frown pulling her mum in to another hug choosing to believe she had been referring to her dad’s death and not the issues she had around her cast. 

‘I love you honey,’ her mum whispered in Clarke’s ear as she hugged her tight. ‘Well,’ she then said breaking them apart before Clarke had chance to say anything else ‘I guess I’ll see you when you come back to visit.’

‘I guess that will be when we next see each other,’ Clarke shrugged feeling a little unsure of herself now. ‘I love you to,’ she added after a minutes thought, it felt like the right thing to say in this moment.

‘Goodbye,’ her mum smiled stepping away from her closer to the car.

‘Goodbye then,’ Clarke nodded still feeling unsure, this was all just so new to her so she really didn’t know what she should be doing. Her mum nodded back but then without any more words she got in to the car and then started to move off, Clarke just remained where she was waving. She had never really been apart from her mum for that long for so many different reasons but now they were going to be apart for a long time and Clarke just didn’t really know how she was supposed to feel.

Thankfully this was when her mobile rang giving her a welcome distraction from her current conflicted emotions breathing a small sigh of relief she pulled it out of her pocket and smiled right away it was Finn calling. ‘Hi,’ she said answering her phone cheerfully ‘are you on your way then,’ she had been telling the truth when she told her mum she wasn’t going to be going to any solstice celebrations tonight or over the next few days but she was planning on spending some time with her boyfriend to celebrate.

Finn didn’t answer her question right away though; all he did was make a nervous sound on the other side of the phone ‘Finn,’ Clarke asked meaningfully sensing what was coming.

‘Look I’m sorry,’ he began speaking slowly ‘I know what we had planned but.’

‘But what Finn,’ Clarke spat annoyed ‘wait let me guess your new buddies are bringing you to their solstice celebrations and you just can’t say no.’

‘Yes,’ he said quickly once Clarke said this ‘I’m really sorry, I promise I’ll make it up to you.’

‘Whatever,’ Clarke spat back hanging up; she didn’t care to hear anything more from Finn at this point. She probably would forgive him when he inevitably called her to apologise tomorrow but right now she rather fancied giving him the cold shoulder and just being pissed off.

With no other options for something to do now Clarke decided to go back to her and Octavia’s room and brave the intense presence of her roommate’s brother. However when she got back to the room Clarke only found Octavia seating on her bed fiddling with her phone, Bellamy’s sent was lingering in the room but he was gone. Smiling at this fact Clarke moved to one of her boxes which was sitting on her mattress and began the process of sorting things out she might still be able to smell Bellamy but at least she didn’t need to put up with his odd Alpha attitude.

‘How much did me and Bellamy freak your mum,’ Octavia asked casually not looking up from her phone as Clarke moved several books out on to her bed.

‘Um,’ Clarke began turning to face Octavia not sure what to say, her question making her remember the things her brother had said.

‘She think I’m going to be a bad influence,’ Octavia asked looking up now smiling a smile that reminded Clarke of Bellamy’s.

‘She’s just very protective,’ Clarke said choosing her words carefully wondering if Bellamy had been telling the truth when he said Octavia thought she was a Beta ‘it’s just been the two of us for a long time now, so she worries.’

‘Bellamy’s the same way,’ Octavia giggled leaning forward pulling a small plastic bag out of her pocket that had several dried leafs in it as she spoke ‘you should have seen how worried he was about what sort of person you were going to be.’

Clarke knew what that meant, he had been worried about what cast she would be but there was no sense in bringing it up. ‘Well I hope he’s not worried anymore,’ she said forcing a smile trying her best to act casual as she watched Octavia take one of the leaves she recognised as catnip and pop it in to her mouth.

‘You want some,’ Octavia offered catching her looking and moving the bag in Clarke’s direction.

‘No thank you,’ she said shaking her head, catnip wasn’t technically illegal due to the fact it didn’t effect humans much more than it effected cats but Clarke had never been one to get in to any of that kind of stuff. Plus one of the warning labels on the meds she was taking made it clear she needed to ovoid recreational drugs so she couldn’t even if she wanted to.

‘See,’ Octavia giggled putting the bag back in her pocket ‘seems like your mum has nothing to worry about and neither does my brother.’

‘Where is he by the way,’ Clarke asked telling her self she was asking to change the subject and not because she wanted to know where he was.

‘O, he ran off to help get things started with this Solstice opening celebration me and him are going to this evening,’ Octavia shrugged leaning back on her bed again ‘Solstice is a rather big time of year for him.’

Clarke felt like there was something more to that but she didn’t fancy getting into any of the stories behind Octavia’s brother just yet so she gave her a plight nod and turned back around and turned her attention back to her books. ‘What’s up with the books by the way,’ Octavia asked causing Clarke to turn back around ‘who brings that many books to college?’

‘Me, I guess,’ Clarke shrugged unsure what else to say taking medical and art classes meant she had a lot of books she was going to need to do things plus she actually enjoyed reading so there was that as well.

‘Bookish vibe,’ Octavia smiled ‘I like that, reminds me of Bellamy.’ This got Clarke’s attention so she opened her mouth to ask about it but just then there was a beeping on Octavia’s phone drawing both of their attention. Reading whatever the text on it was Octavia stood up ‘I guess I’m out now a friend of mine Raven should be waiting to meet up.’

‘Ok, bye I guess,’ Clarke said as Octavia picked up a jacket that reminded her of the one she had seen Bellamy wearing and moved out the door sending her a theatrical wave as she went. That comparison to Bellamy was strange but she could ask about that later and it was just as well Octavia was going out this way she could have time to properly move in without distractions.

However the process of moving in proved to be more trouble than Clarke first thought. What she had thought would be a quick job ended up taking over an hour in fact, partly because she found it difficult to decide where to put things but mostly because the lingering smell of fermented fruit Bellamy had left in the room proved to be a sizable distraction.

The drug regiment she was on normally meant Clarke could handle things like an Alphas sent just fine but something about that sent of Bellamy’s was proving to be difficult for her. It was like a bombardment that was so intense she had to hold her breath when it became too much because if she didn’t her skin would become super sensitive and she would start sweating.

Because of this when she finally finished moving in Clarke immediately left the room to go and take a shower. The feeling Bellamy’s sent seemed to spark in her reminded her way to much of the one time she had gone in to heat when she had first presented as an Omega, and Clarke knew showering was a good way to address that.

Getting to the showers of her floor Clarke quickly picked one, undressed and turning it on stepped under the water throwing the products she had brought with her at her feet. When she presented as an Omega her mum had right away started her on a drug regiment to amongst other things to prevent her from ever going in to heat. Because of this Clarke had only ever experienced one, the one she had gotten when she presented but she remembered the pain it had caused her all too well. If that wasn’t enough she was also told that things would be more intense for her in that respect so Clarke was well practised in the recommended medical strategy’s to ovoid ever going in to heat.

It wasn’t like her heat could be triggered by just a lingering Alpha sent however intense it might be but Clarke had never been one to take risks when her cast was concerned and especially not when it related to her sub cast condition. After a few minutes of letting the cold water bite in to her and cool her body down Clarke turned the nob of the shower to make the water warmer and then looked down at the products at her feet.

She used the shampoo and conditioner first but then Clarke picked up her prescription body lotion opening it and then spreading it across her body. The drug regiment she was on almost entirely consisted of different kinds of pills she needed to take at different times but she also had two lotions she needed to use and this one required that she applied it while showering. Clarke had always found this a pain due to the fact she needed to apply it to her entire body but she also knew this body lotion was the main product that masked her own sent from the majority of people plus it was actually an extremely good moisturiser so she still used it.

Once Clarke was done applying her lotion she turned off the shower and opened the shower curtain to find that she had left her clothes to close to the shower meaning that they were now wet. So giving a frustrated sigh she wrapped her towel around herself and picking up her things walked out of the showers she passed several people as she was walking back to her room but Clarke paid them no attention because she was too busy thinking about how to deal with Bellamy’s lingering sent in her room.

It would dissipate over the next few days but Clarke had a feeling today wasn’t going to be the last time she saw him within her and Octavia’s room so she was going to need to figure something out. Over time she would probably become more resistant to it but that wasn’t a guarantee and even if it did happen there was no telling how long it might take so Clarke knew she was going to need to figure something out. She had heard of scented candles being used by Omega’s to help manage the scents of Alpha’s that proved problematic so maybe that’s what she would do.

Clarke was so preoccupied by her thoughts of Bellamy’s sent and how she could go about managing it that she didn’t actually notice it had become more pronounced when she entered her room and closed the door. She was still taken up with these thoughts in fact when she opened her wardrobe and a familiar voice behind her said ‘hay princess.’

Bellamy

Reaching Octavia’s room which was wear they had agreed to meet up before they went to the Solstice celebrations Bellamy knocked a few times and then waited he knew his sister wouldn’t be here yet but he wanted to check if Clarke was inside first. When there was no response he took that to mean Clarke wasn’t here so pulling the spare key Octavia had given him out of his pocket he let himself in so he could wait for her inside.

Once inside Bellamy was right away drawn to what he could tell was the princess’s side of the room, the light pink bed spread she must have put on her bed was a real window in to her character as was the ordered nature of the rest of her stuff. Unlike his sister who had a whole load of things piled on every service of her side of the room there were only a few things like books and work journals out on the princess’s side everything else must be shut up in draws.

Sitting down on her bed Bellamy took in the princess’s light sent of vanilla and fermenting that was still in the air and smiling slightly looked at her stuff in more detail. Everything he was seeing was just confirmation that his initial impression that Clarke wasn’t just a good girl Omega but that she was in fact a real princess was correct. Good girls were good always doing what they were asked or told but princess’s did it without even being asked, they held them self’s to this impossible ideal never putting a toe out of line and Bellamy could just tell Clarke was a princess in fact he’d put even money on her being a virgin.

He couldn’t say he agreed with Clarke choosing to act like this perfect princess, in his mind she was denying her true self but Bellamy understood she also had the right to make that choice which was why he had told her he knew she was an Omega. He had been trying to show her he was OK with what she was doing, he could tell he hadn’t succeeded in doing that though, being so close to Solstice his sub cast condition made his instincts hard to manage but that’s what he had been trying to do.

Thinking about this and how he might want to try again next time he saw Clarke, Bellamy started to look at some of the titles of her books and the few CDs that were tucked between them. Reading a few of them he became distracted by these titles, ‘looks like you’ve got good taste at the very least princess,’ he said to himself leaning forward so he could get a better look. There were CDs from bands like imagine dragons which was his personal favourite band and in addition to various medical and art related books Clarke had some decent literary choices here such as the Iliad, again one of his favourites.

The knowledge of these shared likes caused certain thoughts to pop in to his head ones that were difficult for Bellamy to ignore right now so he quickly pulled one of Clarke’s books off the shelf to distract himself leaning back as he did so where he was sitting on her bed. He didn’t have much time to start reading Clarke’s warn copy of the Iliad though because soon the sound of the door opening drew his attention away from the book.

When Clarke entered the room only wearing a towel having clearly just taken a shower Bellamy at first just waited for her to say something but when she didn’t he realised she hadn’t seen he was in here. So unable to resist having some fun he remained where he was and trying his best to seem like he was reading her book he said ‘hay princess,’ in the best casual tone he could manage.

This got the desired result because the moment he spoke the princess gave a surprised yelp and turned around quickly causing her towel to come dangerously close to falling down, ‘how’d you get in here,’ she asked in an accusing tone.

‘Octavia gave me a spare key,’ Bellamy answered holding back a smile not looking up from the book.

‘Well can you please leave so I can get changed,’ Clarke asked sounding rather annoyed with him.

Looking up now Bellamy was about to do just that he could wait for Octavia outside the room just fine anyway, maybe even apologising before he did so and possibly complementing Clarke’s apparent good taste in music and literature but now he realised she smelt different. He could still smell traces of the princess’s typical Omega sent of vanilla but now it was almost completely overpowered by a strong wood and lavender smell which was a typical Beta mix of scents. ‘What have you done,’ he asked frowning sitting up wrinkling his nose at the unnatural smell that was now coming off of the princess in addition to her natural sent.

This question made Clarke brake eye contact with him clearly embarrassed ‘you had to have guessed I was doing things to hide,’ she whispered.

‘Of course I did princess,’ Bellamy countered getting annoyed ‘but I thought some meds sure and maybe some other things but judging by the way you smell right now you must be using some serious shit.’

This retort got her eyes to snap right back to meeting his which was a challenging gesture ‘so what if I am,’ she countered ‘I have every right to hide what cast I am.’

‘There’s a difference between hiding and denying who you are,’ Bellamy spat back stepping up now, in his mind taking medication was denying yourself but there was what most people did and then there was what Clarke seemed to be doing. He had thought earlier Clarke was only taking a few pills to manage things like he understood most Omegas did which was why he had tried to be nice to her but now he was beginning to understand she was doing a lot more than that.

‘You have the right to hide Clarke of course,’ he continued taking in a deep breath trying not to lose control ‘but let me ask you do you think of yourself as an Omega?’ It was an aggressive question to ask Bellamy knew that but it was difficult for him to control himself effectively so close to Solstice plus someone denying things about them self’s was something that was triggering for him for a lot of different reasons. However Clarke was unable to answer this question because this was when the door opened and his sister walked in forcing both of them to let the matter drop, Bellamy might be against what Clarke was doing but he still wasn’t going to out her.

‘Hi,’ Octavia greeted in a cheerful tone oblivious to the tension in the room ‘how are you two doing in here?’

‘Can you please get your brother to leave so I can get changed,’ Clarke said quickly looking away from him to Octavia.

With a slight bemused look on her face Octavia gave Bellamy a meaningful look and he glared back in response, she might not know all the details but still she should be on his side here. ‘Don’t worry Clarke,’ she said after a minutes staring turning back to Clarke grabbing hold of Bellamy’s hand as she spoke pulling him towards the door ‘we both need to get going anyway.’

‘Wait what about Raven,’ Bellamy asked stopping them at the door.

‘Apparently that mysterious Mr right boyfriend of hers has turned up again so she won’t be coming,’ she sighed rolling her eyes as she spoke. Bellamy couldn’t help role his own eyes upon hearing this as well, they had both known there friend Raven Reyes for years now but neither one of them had actually met her boyfriend which really was beginning to get ridiculous. He was about to ask more about this but Octavia spoke first cutting across him ‘I was thinking maybe we should invite this one,’ she grinned gesturing at Clarke who was still standing there in just her towel.

This idea was both attractive and unattractive to Bellamy but as he looked over at the princess and the confused look she was now sending his way the unattractive won out. ‘Now that you say it I’m trying to picture the princess at a party,’ he began looking from the princess to Octavia in a deliberately dismissive tone ‘but I just can’t see it so I don’t think that’s a good idea.’

These words made a look of outrage spread across the princess’s face but Bellamy was out the door before she could say anything. It took a minute or so but eventually Octavia caught up with him as he walked down the corridor giving him a disapproving look as she did so he was a little disappointed it wasn’t Clarke but he tried his best to push that feeling away.

‘I know you really don’t like the idea Bell,’ Octavia said as they got to the stairs ‘but if you just took the meds most Alphas like you take you wouldn’t have been quite as big of an ass as you just were to Clarke.’

There were a lot of things Bellamy wanted to say in response to that comment of his sisters but the fire in his blood was proving a bit much right now so he decided to stay silent and just walk. They would be at the opening Solstice party soon enough and once there he could blow off steam and calm down his inner Alpha, but he did have a sinking feeling it was going to be a bit difficult this time.

Clarke

After she had gotten dressed after her encounter with Bellamy Clarke had tried to get some things ready for her first day tomorrow but that had proved too difficult with how annoyed she was with Bellamy and the things he had said. What he had said about her denying who she was just kept rattling around her head distracting her from what she was doing so Clarke eventually gave in and decided to just get ready for bed, hopefully tomorrow would go better than today had gone.

Who was he to suggest she was denying who she was Clarke thought still fuming as she got out of the clothes she had only just put on and in to her pyjamas? They had only just met, he didn’t know her, and more than that people weren’t defined by their cast there was a lot more to people than being an Omega a Beta or even an Alpha.

Finishing getting in to her pyjamas Clarke deliberately fell back on to her bed giving a huge frustrated sigh as she did so Bellamy Blake might have seemed a bit different to her before but now he just seemed like an ass. There was a big part of her the inner Alpha part of her that wanted to rehash this argument with Bellamy next time she saw him but as always her inner Omega wanted to submit, Clarke was rather annoyed at this inner voice at the present moment but to deny it would just prove Bellamy’s point. 

Unsure which voice she should listen to giving another sigh Clarke pulled herself in to a sitting position and started to shimmy herself across the bed in order to get within reach of her bedside table. Getting there she pulled open the draw below the table and pulled out the sponge bag where she kept her various pill containers, selecting the correct one she pulled it out and unscrewing the top pulled out a purple oval shaped pill then swallowed it. All the different meds she was taking all came with their own instructions of when and how best to take them and this one which acted on her sent glands needed to be taken before she tried to go to sleep which she was about to do.

Putting her pills back away Clarke briefly considered putting on one of her imagine dragon CDs and having a listen before she went to bed but deciding against it she got up planning to turn the lights off and go to bed now. Getting back into bed after she had done so Clarke pulled her quilt up over herself and in spite of everything she found herself wondering what was going on with Bellamy and Octavia right now at the opening Solstice celebrations they said they were going too. If Clarke was going to hazard a guess she’d wager they would probably both be celebrating things the traditional way.

Solstice was a time of year that was almost universally celebrated and it had nearly always been that way, the Equinox was celebrated as well but nowhere near as much as Solstice was. Solstice was so big that people didn’t just celebrate the actual day of the Solstice which was tomorrow but the night before as in tonight and then the day after Solstice the whole thing was treated as a festival in many ways.

In modern times most of the world just used Solstice as an excuse to throw wild parties or hold religious services but it hadn’t always been that way. There was a time in past centuries when Solstice had been an excuse for people to give in to their inner primal nature and certain practises and traditions had gotten started because of that. Naturally some were worse than others of course, most had just revolved around different ways to have sex but there had been some really bad practices as well thankfully though all of that stuff was out of favour. Except of course in some more traditional and Clarke would say backward countries plus there were minority groups that practiced some of the old ways here which she reckoned Bellamy and Octavia were a part of.

There were a lot of stories about why this was such an important time of year but these days it was believed that somehow this movement of the sun connected to that primal nature with in people in some way. There were a lot of mysteries to human evolution like why exactly the casts had evolved but the question of why Solstice connected to people in the way it did was probably one of the biggest.

Trying to push these thoughts aside Clarke turned over in bed and tried to let her mind drift hoping to fall asleep quickly which wasn’t something she found easy to do. She wasn’t exactly an insomniac but Clarke had always been someone who found it difficult to switch off her mind when she was trying to get to sleep however as she lay there tucked up in bed she began to smell a strangely soothing sent.

She wasn’t sure what it was but it was all over her bed and it was the most wonderful woody, fruity sent that just enveloped her and quietened her mind. Feeling her self-drifting now Clarke instinctively nuzzled into her pillow and moved her hands up and down her mattress trying to get closer to whatever the source of the sent was as she drifted off in to a blissful sleep, still unaware how familiar the sent actually was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I’m sure people can guess who Clarke is smelling there and I’m also sure you have a lot of questions about other things in this chapter. At least in the begging there are going to be lot of ups and downs for Clarke and Bellamy which I think would make sense for them so I hope people like that element. As for other questions people might have I just want to say don’t worry it shouldn’t be too long before you get answers I’m not planning on drawing mysteries out to long.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first I want to apologise for it taking me so long to get this chapter posted, sadly there has been a lot going on with my family and I haven’t had much time to write. Second thank you again for all the kind words and support people have sent me you really made me want to write more.
> 
> Now I want to make clear this is a bellarke fic but I also want to explore the concepts of alpha, beta, omega dynamics and make an actual story so it’s not going to just be them. Which is part of why you will be getting an Octavia perspective this chapter but understand that’s going to be unusual I only plan to include other perspectives when I think the overall story needs them.
> 
> Finally as always please share your thoughts on this chapter because it does help me develop things.

BELLAMY

Opening his eye’s Bellamy woke up to the smell of lavender, it was a nice smell but in spite of himself he found himself craving the scent of vanilla. Frowning disappointed with himself for that craving he turned over in the bed which was now a mess of scrunched up covers and looked over at Brie. She was still a sleep scrunched up in a ball next to him her blond hair sticking out at odd angles a reminder of one of the many things they had done last night.

Bellamy really did feel like an ass for craving the smell of vanilla right now. Brie was a Beta and she had a very typical Beta lavender smell which wasn’t a bad thing, she did actually smell nice. However in spite of himself even after everything Brie had been up to doing last night and not for the first time either it still wasn’t enough. She might not know how or why it helped him manage what he was going through right now but it really did help and in spite of that part of him still wanted to be smelling vanilla right now. 

Sighing Bellamy sat up in Brie’s bed and looked around her room trying to remember where is clothes had ended up last night. Brie lived at a high class sorority so she had her own room which in turn had thankfully meant they had, had a lot of privacy last night when they had decided to come back to hers. Privacy that meant they had been able to do a lot of things last night, however that did also mean that his clothes were now hidden somewhere in her room under the mess they had both made. 

Shivering slightly he scanned the room inspecting the piles of various kinds of things that made up the mess that was now Brie’s bedroom. Spotting his shirt still shivering Bellamy being careful not to wake Brie manoeuvred himself out of the bed and then made in the direction of his shirt. 

When he was little and people had tried to explain various things about Alphas to him he had always had trouble understanding the body temperature thing. He had thought surely if Alphas burned hotter than the average human wouldn’t that mean they would be less sensitive to cold not more sensitive. However after he had presented he had soon come to understand if you had a higher average body temperature what was warm for other people was normal for you, so you needed things to be hot for you to be warm so ergo if things were a little bit cold they were really cold for you.

Reaching his grey shirt Bellamy pulled it out from under several of Brie’s text books and started putting it on. Thankfully it was summer and was proving to be a hot one so he didn’t need to wear as many layers as he did in the winter months, getting his shirt on stopped Bellamy from shivering but he still began looking for the rest of his clothes.

Seeing his boxes close to the bed under Brie’s light blue dress he moved over there now picking up his boxes eyeing Brie’s dress as he did so. It was a certain kind of colour, a kind of colour that would attract Alphas he couldn’t say why he or other Alphas were drawn too light colours like this but standing right here he knew the colour of Brie’s dress was really attractive to him.

It took him a few minutes to find the rest of his clothes but he was able to do it and quietly as well but just as he was tying his shoes a voice said good mourning. Looking up from wear he was leaning against the wall in order to tie his shoes he saw Brie sitting up in bed giving him a full on view of her bare chest which was enough to get a certain part of him to pay attention.

‘Breakfast,’ Bellamy said quickly standing up wanting to stamp down that part of himself right here, things were going to be difficult enough tonight without him letting things start off now.

‘Sure,’ Brie yawned sleepily getting out of bed seemingly unbothered by the fact she was giving him a full frontal view of her body ‘but I think it’s more like lunch now.’

‘Whatever,’ Bellamy sighed leaning down to pick up his jacket his condition really was a pain to manage sometimes.

Typically for Brie it took her sometime to get dressed after that and once she did the two of them ran into some friends as they were walking across campus so it took some time to get where they were going. But eventually with the others trailing behind him Bellamy walked inside his favourite coffee shop and once they were in there he saw Clarke sitting at one of the tables. Surprised he stopped in his tracks, seeing the princess here had been the last thing he would have expected, this place was a little out of the way so it wasn’t an obvious spot for students which was part of why he liked it.

She was just sitting there alone at one table her attention moving between a book she had laid out on the table in front of her and several pages of what Bellamy assumed was college work. He smiled as he watched her sitting there letting people move around him she was concentrating on what she was doing so much she clearly hadn’t noticed him and his friends come in, she really was a perfect little princess.

She looked really good as well; the blue sweater she was wearing was really her colour even if it probably was a bit too warm for her in this weather. Omegas naturally had a low body temperature like how he burned a bit hotter they burned a bit colder which in turn meant they had the opposite issues around body temperature to him. It was actually somewhat of an evolutionary edge the Omegas had over Alphas, where it took more for him to be warm it took a lot less for an Omega to be warm plus because of the naturally lower body temperature the cold didn’t bother them much.

As he understood it there were down sides though like it was easier for Omegas to overheat but that was relatively easy to manage from what he could see. According to classes Bellamy had taken this was probably the reason for Omegas traditionally not covering up as much as other segments of the population. For these reasons Clarke’s choice of clothes today was strange but then again maybe it wasn’t strange for her Bellamy thought as he continued to watch her.

She was hiding what cast she was he understood the but the idea of rapping up when she didn’t need to did seem strange to him was hiding really that important to her. Don’t be like that he thought to himself as he thought this, he was calmer than he had been last night so he understood how aggressive he had been which was something he felt bad about. He wanted to respect Clarke’s choice and he knew he hadn’t really been doing that so far, but she’s wrong a certain voice in his head said she’s denying who she is. Bellamy took in a deep breath trying to push this voice down his jaw hardening in annoyance this shouldn’t be starting again already it normally took longer.

‘Bellamy,’ Brie called suddenly distracting him from his conflicted thoughts and emotions.

‘Yeah,’ he said turning to face her and the others hoping he wasn’t showing any sign of what seemed to be trying to come out of him in this moment.

‘You ok,’ she asked looking concerned ‘is something wrong.’

Turning back around Bellamy looked over at Clarke who was looking up from her work now she must have heard Brie call his name. A big part of him wanted to go over to her but quite frankly he didn’t trust himself to be a gentlemen so he turned back around ‘no Brie,’ he called walking over to her and the group ‘I just got a bit distracted.’ That was technically true, maybe it was the time of the year and what his condition meant things were like for him, but there was something about Clarke that seemed to be really distracting.

OCTAVIA

Walking in the main entrance of the library Octavia’s suspicion that this would be the place the find Clarke was proved correct right away. From where she was standing she could see Clarke sitting at one of the study desks that stud in front of the entrance, working on what Octavia didn’t especially care she was just glad she had found the girl. 

‘Guess what,’ she began cheerfully moving up behind her new roommate in such a way that made the girl jump slightly. This earned Octavia a ssh from somewhere but she ignored it ‘were going to go to a party tonight,’ she continued deliberately turning up the cheerfulness partly to help her get Clarke to do this but also to mess with whoever had ssh’d her.

‘I don’t know,’ Clarke began sounding unsure turning in her seat to face Octavia.

‘You’re going,’ Octavia said forcefully deliberately turning up her Alpha demeanour ‘don’t you want to have fun, its solstice after all.’ Another ssh was directed at her once she said this so Octavia looked up away from Clarke and finding the older looking guy who had ssh’d her she glared at him and said ‘you ssh.’

‘Come on please,’ Octavia asked pouting her lip looking back down at Clarke now ‘its solstice, solstice is a time to have fun. Don’t worry about my brother if that’s a problem,’ she continued ‘he was an ass last night but he isn’t always like that also if you come I doubt you would even see him.’ Clarke opened her mouth to talk but Octavia kept going ‘I feel like we are going to be friends Clarke, you and I are going to be seeing a lot of each other after all so why not start things off now,’ she laughed deliberately as she said this pushing her Alpha demeanour even more ‘do you or do you not like having fun?’

‘Yeah, of course I do,’ Clarke said defensively smiling slightly now which was all the sign Octavia needed to know she had won this debate.

‘Then grab your shit,’ she laughed moving Clarke’s things in to a pile while she was ssh’d again ‘and lets gooo.’

‘Okay, okay, okay,’ Clarke said laughing herself now moving with Octavia as she stud up and moved towards the entrance.

‘Let’s get ready to party,’ Octavia giggled as they walked out ‘it’s solstice.’

BACK AT THERE ROOM

Back in there room Octavia looked at herself in the mirror hanging on one of the doors of her wardrobe trying to decide which one of her denim jackets she should wear. As she thought about this she looked over at Clarke who was currently looking through her own wardrobe which Octavia could see was arranged extremely neatly.

She hadn’t known Clarke too long yet but she had seen enough to know she was a very ordered person. Her whole side of the room was a collection of bare services and right angles while Octavia’s side was a mass of piles and what her brother would call disorder. That’s not how she would describe it though she might be a bit messy and not as ordered as Clarke but she did know where everything was in her side of the room, so in her mind she didn’t need to sort things out any more than they were already.

‘What do you think,’ Clarke asked distracting Octavia from her stream of thought holding out a dark blue dress for her to look at. Examining the dress now Octavia couldn’t help but frown, it had long sleeves that went right up to the wrists and the bottom went down below the knee so not what she would have expected. ‘What,’ Clarke said defensively seeing her frowning.

‘It’s, it’s pretty,’ Octavia began trying to find something nice to say about the dress. It wasn’t that it looked bad it was just Octavia knew it wouldn’t really fit in with what other people would be wearing at the party, or lack thereof when it came to certain people. ‘Do you think maybe it’s just a little, well formal,’ Octavia tried thinking maybe this was a good way to say it.

Frowning herself now Clarke turned around and started playing with the dress in the mirror of her wardrobe clearly thinking about what Octavia had just said. Walking up behind her Octavia couldn’t help but get a whiff of Clarke’s sent, it was a nice typical Beta mix of wood and lavender smells but there was something else that she couldn’t quite identify that really added to her overall sent.

‘You kind of look like your trying to come across as an alpha,’ Octavia observed as she stood behind Clarke, the covering up like this was rather typical of an Alpha trying to remain warm. ‘Is that what your trying to do,’ she asked ‘because if it is you don’t want to be doing that Clarke, be yourself, be proud of being a Beta.’

‘No,’ Clarke said quickly turning around to face her ‘of course that’s not what I’m doing but what if this is me being myself.’ 

Octavia didn’t think that was true based on the concern and embarrassment she could see in Clarke’s face but she also remembered what Clarkes mum had seemed to be like so she could imagine what things might well have been like for her growing up. ‘You know what,’ she sighed stepping back deciding to let this matter drop ‘I love it, I love it,’ if Clarke had been appressed by her mum growing up now wasn’t the time to push anything.

‘I do think it would look better if it was in a lighter colour though,’ Octavia added quickly when she saw Clarke send her a sceptical look hoping this observation would get her to except her response. It was actually true as well with the skin tones and hair colour Clarke had she should only be wearing light colours and Octavia didn’t think that just because she was an Alpha and she liked light colours.

Clarke gave her a slight nod in response to this so Octavia turned around, moved back to her side of the room and started to sort through her makeup. ‘So,’ she said as she did this ‘I remember you said you had a boyfriend, will he be turning up tonight at some point?’

‘Sadly no,’ Clarke scowled clearly not pleased by this fact ‘he’s doing things tonight at the college he’s going to instead with his new friends.’

‘Really,’ Octavia frowned not impressed with that kind of behaviour ‘what cast is he?’ This sounded like the behaviour that gave Alphas and especially Alphas like Bellamy a bad name so she wanted to know if this was the case.

‘He’s a Beta,’ Clarke sighed rolling her eyes clearly exasperated at being asked this question but Octavia didn’t care.

‘O,’ Octavia nodded she hadn’t been expecting that but she guessed it made sense you didn’t need to be an Alpha to be an ass, that was the point after all. ‘You know my first boyfriend Lincoln and me were the same cast,’ she said deciding this was a time to share.

‘Really,’ Clarke said her eyes widening in surprise ‘that’s unusual.’

‘Yeah I know,’ Octavia smiled remembering what things had been like with Lincoln ‘it’s probably why things didn’t last, I have a sort of thing going with a Beta now.’ That seemed like a good way to describe what she had with Illian because he wasn’t her boyfriend he was just someone she had fun with on occasion. ‘Never been with an Omega though,’ Octavia added speaking to herself more than anything, wondering not for the first time what that would be like.

However the uneasy look Clarke tried to hide as she said this didn’t escape Octavia’s attention, she wanted to ask about it but she decided to ignore it. Something was clearly going on with Clarke she was sure of that and she didn’t know what it was, but it was solstice and she was just looking to have fun tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now look I know that chapter was short but please understand this chapter is just meant to build up the next which is going to be about the main solstice party which I’m sure you will all enjoy. 
> 
> Also just have to say really enjoying season 7 so far and I think Raven learned some good lessons last episode which was some really interesting character development.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we finally are chapter 4; sorry it took me so long to get out it ended up requiring a lot of work to get right. I think it paid off though I think you should all really like what I’ve done this chapter, thank you to everyone for your support.

Clarke

Walking up to the house that the party they were going to was being thrown in with Octavia Clarke immediately started to wonder what she was getting herself into. Just on the front lawn she could see all kinds of revelry going on, the crowds of people were moving to the sound of the music that was coming from the house as one forming a mass of grinding bodies.

Getting close now moving through the crowd with Octavia towards the door of the house Clarke saw that most of the people in the crowd were wearing what would be considered traditional dress for their casts. There were Alpha’s wearing those heavy dark leather jackets so many of them loved to wear, dozens of Beta’s sporting t-shirts emblazoned with family markings and several Omegas who were wearing next to nothing.

It wasn’t the first time Clarke had seen another member of her cast acting in the way so many in society thought her cast should act, far from it in fact. However seeing Omega girls dance around in what was essentially their underwear with the symbol of their cast painted on their bodies did make Clarke feel uncomfortable so she moved closer to Octavia as they got nearer to the door. Clarke wasn’t like other Omegas she understood that she was different to those girls and guys but she still didn’t see why they would want to act that way when they had to know they were playing into stereotypes that existed about their cast and were very hard to combat.

If Clarke had thought things would be better when she got inside the house she would have been wrong. Getting inside along with Octavia she was treated to the sight of more revelry involving people in traditional dress but also now there were all kinds of bright neon lights everywhere and the music was even louder but this wasn’t what got to Clarke the most. It was the smell that really got to her as she followed Octavia through the crowded house, she knew what the smell of a heat smelled like she remembered it from when she had, had a heat when she had presented before she had started on her meds plus there were other times she had come across the smell in her life but this was different.

She could smell the intense tangy, sweaty sent everywhere to the point it had her wobbling as she walked. More than a few of the Omegas she was seeing must be in the middle of their heats and if Clarke had to hazard a guess she’d say some of them weren’t taking anything to manage their heats in fact they might even be taking enhancers. Clarke knew not everyone could afford all the stuff she was taking but really not taking anything just seemed weird to her and if they were taking enhances that was legit crazy.

‘Oh, isn’t this crazy,’ Octavia laughed pulling Clarke forward through the crowd with her clearly enjoying the sight of everything that was going on.

‘That’s one word for it,’ Clarke said as they passed by a blond Omega who was wearing an extremely short dress and seemed to be painting the body of anyone who asked.

‘Hey Harper,’ Octavia said as they passed by the blond Omega.

‘Hey, what’s up,’ the girl who was apparently called Harper greeted high fiving Octavia as they passed by. Various kinds of revelry mostly consisting of drinking games, dancing and other kinds of solstice activities seemed to be going on around them but Clarke tried not to pay it all much attention concentrating on following Octavia through the crowd instead.

Clarke wouldn’t say she had been sheltered growing up exactly but after she had presented and her condition had been discovered there had been a certain monitoring of what she did and where she went. Which had only increased when her Dad died, it wasn’t like her Mum hadn’t let her go to parties she had it was just there had been certain restrictions Clarke had existed within and now for really the first time they weren’t there so she felt unsure of herself. Under different circumstances she might well have said no to coming with Octavia to this party but Finn was nowhere to be found right now so she couldn’t you use him as an excuse, she also did want to be friends with Octavia so she couldn’t really have turned her offer down and the assertive Alpha demeanour was so hard to say no to.

‘There’s my baby,’ Octavia said suddenly as they walked in to the kitchen drawing Clarke’s attention away from her inner thoughts. Clarke watched as Octavia walked over to a long haired guy wearing a shirt that showed him to be a Beta who was leaning on the kitchen counter and kissed the guy full on the mouth, signalling to Clarke this must be the Beta she talked about earlier.

‘Clarke,’ Octavia began separating herself from the guy after at least a minute of kissing him ‘this is Illian, Illian this is Clarke she’s my roommate now.’

‘Nice to meet you Illian,’ she greeted walking closer to Octavia and Illian outstretching her hand as she did trying her best to act like the little display she had just seen hadn’t made her really uncomfortable.

‘Same,’ he laughed taking her hand and shaking it quickly clearly he had already been drinking and Clarke could tell he thought her wanting to shake his hand was funny. ‘She seems sweet Octavia,’ he remarked letting Clarke’s hand go smiling an amused smile ‘this her first time coming out?’

‘I’ve been to parties before,’ Clarke snapped not appreciating being talked about like she wasn’t here ‘but yes this is the first me and Octavia have gone out together, college just started after all.’

‘Good to know,’ Illian nodded still smiling that amused smile moving away from Octavia to where there were some bottles sitting on the kitchen counter. ‘Either of you two girls want a drink,’ he asked gesturing at the bottles.

‘Do you even need to ask,’ Octavia laughed moving to where Illian was as he started to prepare two drinks even though Clarke hadn’t actually said yes to his offer. Clarke wanted to snap at him for doing that but she decided against it, if she was going to join in she was going to need to be seen to be drinking something so she just watched as he poured liquid from several different bottles in to two cups. 

‘You’re in for a treat;’ Octavia smiled looking over at Clarke ‘Illian is great at mixing all kinds of drinks.’

‘Really,’ Clarke said made mildly curious by this statement maybe this won’t be to bad drinking whatever he’s making she thought. However just as she said this she saw Illian pull a small bag out of his pocket and sprinkle the small catnip leaves in both the drinks he had prepared.

Clarke was careful not to react to this but it did mean she couldn’t drink that drink now because of how catnip cross reacted with some of her meds. She didn’t want Octavia or Illian to know this though so she took the drink when he offered it to her and bringing the cup to her mouth made her best effort at pretending to take a sip from it. Bringing it away from her mouth Clarke looked down at the dark liquid and the small leaves floating in it then she looked back at the others ‘that was nice,’ she smiled hoping she sounded convincing.

This seemed to convince Illian who upon hearing this smiled a rather pleased looking smile however Octavia shot her a quizzical kind of look so Clarke didn’t think she had convinced her roommate. Fortunately though this was when a voice behind her called to Octavia providing a much welcomed distraction, turning Clarke saw a tall, fin, dark haired girl walking over to them who Clarke could tell just from looking at her was without a doubt an Alpha.

‘Raven,’ Octavia greeted smiling brightly as the girl who was apparently called Raven joined there little group. ‘This is Clarke,’ she added gesturing at Clarke introducing her ‘she’s my new roommate.’

‘Nice to meet you Raven,’ Clarke said feeling nervous as she greeted this new friend of Octavia’s.

‘Same,’ Raven smiled confidently nodding at Clarke. 

‘So, no Mr Right tonight then Raven,’ Octavia asked now a definite pointed note in her voice.

‘O come on Octavia,’ Raven responded rolling her eyes ‘I’m not going to spend all my time with him, sometimes I’m going to go out with you guys, like tonight.’

Not feeling like she understood what was being talked about here, still holding the drink she couldn’t drink Clarke started to look around the kitchen and at the open doors that led out of it. She could see all kinds of dancing and revelry going on from where she was standing but there were people doing other things though, like there were more people painting faces and there were people who seemed to be playing drinking games. For the most part though the whole place seemed to be almost completely full of people celebrating solstice in a very pacific kind of cultural way.

Throughout human history different cultures had come up with all kinds of traditions that were to do with the casts and many of these came up for people around Solstice, this really was a big time of year for people. Her mum had always been a woman of the modern era however, the casts were a quirk of human evolution as far as she was concerned and when they did do something it would normally focus around the Abrahamic traditions her mum had been razed in. Her mum was a woman of science so it wasn’t like she believed in the spiritual aspects of these traditions but in spite of that she had always made it clear that the ideas at the centre of these traditions were good ones, chief amongst them being the idea that the aspects and nature of ones cast was something to overcome, something to be controlled.

As far as her mum was concerned the traditions Clarke was seeing being practised right now were just wrong, her entire life her mum had described the countries and minority groups that did these sorts of things as backwards and in truth Clarke agreed with her. She just didn’t understand why anyone would want to give in to their inner primal nature the ways these traditions encouraged people to do, like she saw people doing now. Sure everyone seemed to be having fun but what was really stopping all this from turning into a Solstice hunt or one of the other more barbaric traditions. 

As Clarke thought about all these things as she looked around at people she suddenly caught sight of one of the last people she wanted to be seeing right now, Bellamy. He and a slim Blond girl who judging from her rather tight t-shirt was a Beta appeared without warning walking through one of the kitchens doors and with them came Bellamy’s almost suffocating Alpha sent. It wasn’t like she hadn’t been smelling all kinds of things before because of all the stuff that was going on around her but in spite of this the moment Bellamy and this girl entered the room Clarke felt the mix of musk, wood and fermented fruit that was Bellamy’s sent begin to overpower everything else.

She didn’t understand what it was about Bellamy’s sent but there was something about it that just overpowered everything else for her and left her holding her breath. Thankfully though the fact he was with a girl proved to be distracting, seeing him with someone just felt strange to her, wrong somehow. She didn’t like seeing them together she understood that but she wasn’t sure why, she didn’t even know this girl so why would her inner selves have this instant hatred of this girl.

As Bellamy and the girl who was apparently named Brie greeted the others Bellamy locked eyes with Clarke, it was almost like something was pulling his attention to her. Her inner Omega wanted to look away in order to submit but her inner Alpha was angry enough to overpower this desire so Clarke stud her ground keeping eye contact with Bellamy.

Annoyingly for some reason this only had the effect of getting him smiling, ‘Brie,’ he introduced now gesturing at Clarke ‘this is Clarke the girl I told you about, Octavia’s new roommate.’ 

‘Nice to meet you,’ she greeted forcing a smile as she shuck Brie’s hand in a rather formal manner, Clarke didn’t take her eyes off Bellamy though she was not going to be the one to submit. For some reason it really pleased her to hear Bellamy had been talking about her but the biggest emotion she was feeling right now was anger so that over road everything else.

This staring match continued for a few minutes while everyone chatted with both of their eyes locked with the others and it would have kept on like that but Bellamy didn’t play fair. ‘You know guys I think we should find somewhere other than the kitchen to sit down,’ he said smirking then before Clarke realised what was happening people had agreed and she was being pulled through one of the doors out of the kitchen by Octavia meaning she was the one to break eye contact with Bellamy first. There was nothing she could do though, so even though she was fuming internally Clarke went with Octavia and followed her as she led the way through various rooms all filled with more revelry.

Eventually Clarke found herself sitting amongst a group of people until recently she would never have imagined herself sitting with. There was Octavia who was sitting on a small sofa with her, an Alpha with a take no shit attitude, Illian who was perched on the arm rest next to Octavia who had been mixing drinks with drugs in earlier. Raven who was sitting on the seat next to where Illian was perched who Clarke didn’t know but she could tell she was an Alpha through and through, then there was Brie and the girl Harper from earlier who had joined them both of which were somehow confident enough to sit there wearing what was practically their underwear. 

Finally there was Bellamy and he was just well Bellamy and that was all there was to it. Clarke had never thought of herself as an especially cool person which was why it was hard for her to believe she was actually sitting in a group of “proverbial” cool kids. Thinking about this Clarke looked over at Bellamy who rather annoyingly had made a point of sitting in the seat next to where she was sitting, seriously she thought how did I end up here, how is this guy paying me any attention.

Because he’s an Alpha and you’re an Omega, an Omega he might be interested in, the Omega part of Clarke said answering her question, abruptly rearing its head and over powering the Alpha part. That’s not what’s going on here she thought quickly, he isn’t interested in anything about me, he could be the Omega part of her countered fighting back if you let him. ‘No,’ Clarke whispered through gritted teeth trying to push away these annoying thoughts quickly turning to the rest of the group an there conversation looking for a distraction from this aspect of herself.

This proved to not be so easy though, they were talking about Raven’s boyfriend who they called Mr Right for some reason which was a subject Clarke couldn’t really connect with and on top of that there was the smell. This whole party was a barrage of different scents most of which she could actually ignore, the various scents coming off different Alphas included but there was just something about the smell of Bellamy. His own individual mixture of musk, wood and fermented fruit scents for some reason was really difficult for Clarke to tune out like she had learned to do with most Alphas.

It just did something to her, the moment Clarke caught a whiff of him her inner Omega started to tell her to submit and her inner Alpha went annoyingly silent. It was like her whole body which was full to the brim with all kinds of drugs was powerless not to react to Bellamy, everything just became more, her skin and senses all became super sensitive. But that wasn’t the worst part, that was the sweat, somehow whatever Alpha sent Bellamy was giving off got her really hot which caused her body to become damp with sweat. She could even feel sweat between her legs at least that’s what she chose to believe she was feeling down there, this all left Clarke in a real state until Raven of all people said something that finally distracted her from this issue.

‘How about we play a game,’ Raven almost shouted ‘I’m sure Clarke has heard quite enough about my boyfriend.’

‘Yes,’ Clarke agreed automatically, quickly jumping on the much needed distraction, she didn’t care what game they played as long as it took her mind off the Alpha sitting next to her.

‘Well sound’s like the princess has spoken,’ Bellamy said in a mocking voice.

‘Stop calling me that,’ Clarke snapped annoyance thankfully over powering the voice of her inner Omega which was still saying to submit.

‘How about truth or dare,’ Octavia said loudly, sending her brother a pointed look as she spoke clearly trying to stop an argument before it started.

Bellamy glared right back at Octavia but he did back down after a minutes silence ‘sounds like a great idea,’ he nodded scowling slightly; from the looks of him Bellamy was spoiling for a fight.

‘Isn’t that like a little kids game,’ Clarke asked feeling like she was missing something.

‘O, not the way we play it,’ Harper laughed pulling at her dress slightly as she spoke which was really more like underwear than an actual dress. 

‘Yeah, Clarke,’ Raven began laughing as well ‘it’s really not, being since your new how about you start.’

‘Alright,’ Clarke said not wanting to come across as unwilling to play whatever game they were about to play.

‘Truth or Dare,’ Brie said quickly cutting in for some reason.

‘Errrm,’ Clarke began turning to face Brie who seemed to be glaring at her for some reason ‘truth I guess,’ that should be a safe choice she thought.

‘What’s the craziest place you’ve ever had sex,’ Brie asked smirking. Clarke’s mouth fell open in response to this question not knowing how to respond, she didn’t exactly want to say she was a virgin but she also wasn’t sure lying was a good idea. ‘Come on Clarke,’ Brie chuckled an evil chuckle ‘it’s an easy one I’m sure even a Beta like you must have done something crazy at some point.’

Clarke’s inner Alpha took over here and she opened her mouth to respond to that but Bellamy beet her to it ‘you can switch you know,’ he said giving her a knowing look as he spoke. ‘If you’re a girl who doesn’t like to kiss and tell, unlike this one,’ he continued articulating at Brie as he spoke ‘you could switch to doing a dare instead.’

Clarke didn’t especially like Bellamy coming to her rescue like this but right now she wanted to get out of admitting she was a virgin more, so she accepted it. ‘Yes,’ she said nodding ‘I want to switch, dare, I’ll do dare,’ there was always a chance they wouldn’t get her to do anything that wasn’t that bad.

‘I dare you to make out with Bellamy,’ Illian said grinning, unhelpfully choosing to speak now.

This dare did earn him a slap from Octavia though, ‘you ass whole,’ she snapped ‘do you really think that’s something either of them want to do.’

‘Don’t worry Octavia,’ Brie countered sending Clarke a mocking almost daring kind of look as she spoke ‘she’ll never do it, with the way she didn’t just answer for truth; I bet she’s a virgin.’

‘This sort of thing never ends well,’ Harper said now sounding concerned ‘maybe it was a bad idea to play this game.’

For some reason Harper voicing this concern seemed to shift something in Bellamy because he promptly got up from where he was sitting and then moved so he was standing in front of Clarke. ‘Well princess,’ he asked in a low voice leaning down looking her right in the eye ‘do you want to do this?’

Clarke gulped, this close to Bellamy she could barely breathe for how strong his alpha sent was, it didn’t help either that her inner Omega deeply wanted to feel what Bellamy’s lips felt like and her inner Alpha didn’t want to let Brie think she had won whatever game she was playing. For these reasons Clarke found herself locking eyes with Bellamy and without saying a word she stood up, curiously as she did this Bellamy backed away from her seemingly surprised but not wanting to be the one to back down she stepped towards him still looking up into his eyes.

As Clarke did this the others went silent clearly surprised this was happening as well apart from Brie who had gotten her phone out and was now filming the two of them grinning as she did which earned her a remark about whether or not she was having fun from Illian. Clarke really wished that it was the prospect of Finn seeing that film and how that would hurt him that got her to not to do what she was about to do but in truth that was only the second thought that popped in to her head. The first thought she had seeing Brie filming her and Bellamy was this shouldn’t be how they kissed for the first time, as in there was a way she wanted this to happen and that fact was what gave her pause.

Looking up into Bellamy’s eyes thinking about this Clarke decided she didn’t want to do this and mainly because there was a part of her that did. Even with how much of an ass Bellamy had been up till this point she wanted to kiss him for some reason she didn’t understand and that scared her so she wanted out of this.

She still didn’t want to back down though, Clarke wanted to make friends at college and not doing this probably wasn’t going to help. But then again so what she thought overpowering both her inner Alpha and inner Omega, Clarke didn’t want to be some girl who got pressured in to things and she had no intention of being that girl. As Bellamy started to move towards her Clarke razed her hand in front of her, to his credit he stopped immediately waiting for her to make the next move.

‘You know what,’ Clarke began in a meaningful voice looking at Bellamy and then at Brie ‘I don’t care what happens, I’m done playing this game.’

This sparked some shocked gasps and sounds of approval, ignoring the impressed comments Clarke started to move away from the group but she did catch Octavia say I’m beginning to really like this girl and Brie remark how Bellamy had just gotten his first rejection both of which made her smile. Moving through the house and back outside Clarke stopped in front of the crowds that were still dancing outside and gave a frustrated sigh, she had always known this sort of thing happened at college but she had always somehow thought she would avoid it.

Needing to hear a reassuring voice right now and unwilling to tell her mother what she had almost just done Clarke got out her mobile and called Finn. He answered on the second ring ‘hi honey,’ he greeted sounding surprised to get her call ‘is everything OK.’

‘No not really,’ Clarke began slowly not sure exactly what to say here.

‘Where are you,’ he asked ‘it sounds kind of loud,’ Clarke rolled her eyes at hearing this, the music that was playing was clearly to loud if Finn could hear it through the phone.

‘Octavia brought me to a solstice party,’ she replied frustrated with how things had gone ‘when she asked me to come I just thought,’ Clarke tried to explain but Finn cut across her before she could finish.

‘Is there drinking there,’ he asked in a rather accusing voice.

‘I just had one drink,’ Clarke began but then rethinking that she added ‘well to be honest I didn’t really drink that drink either.’ 

‘Ok,’ Finn said not sounding like he believed her ‘so you go to college and you start drinking, that’s really great Clarke.’

‘Finn can you not be so like,’ she sighed not sure how to say this but Finn cut across her again before she could finish.

‘So like what Clarke,’ Finn asked accusingly ‘I’m not the one out partying it up right now.’

‘Just forget it,’ Clarke sighed rolling her eyes, Finn tried to continue the conversation but she hung up on him unwilling to listen to him any longer. Their relationship was good, and Finn could be a really great guy but he could also be a bit of an ass sometimes and she had enough asses to deal with right now without needing to manage her boyfriend as well.

Walking back inside Clarke started to wonder around the house getting mildly curious about what people were actually doing now. There was the stuff she had seen earlier like dancing and various kinds of revelry but there was more to it than Clarke had initially noticed, beyond the neon lights, face paint and traditional dress there seemed to be a sense of something that was almost pure. It wasn’t that the party goers around her were playing into stereotypes she noticed, it was more like they were just letting go.

Maybe these people didn’t act like this all the time but Solstice was a time they allowed them self’s to indulge, which was what people said tonight was supposed to be about, Clarke thought as she passed a male Omega who was dancing on a table while two female Alphas egged him on. Unfortunately as Clarke watched this, the Omega lost his footing and fell one of the Alphas was able to catch him but she had thrown her drink to the side to do so and that said drink ended up making contact with Clarke.

‘Sorry,’ the girl said as she let the guy down looking apologetic.

‘It’s fine,’ Clarke sighed turning around in order to go and find a bathroom where she could wipe herself down and then leave. She probably could occupy herself around this place long enough but that drink getting spilled on her felt like a sign, destiny or whatever was telling her to leave and Clarke was planning to listen to this one. It didn’t take her to long to find a bathroom walking upstairs Clarke listened at several doors which was all it took to be able to tell people were having sex in them, but the third she checked was silent so she opened the door and what she found was indeed a bathroom but the problem was someone else was already in there and it was non-other than Bellamy Blake.

For some reason he was splashing cold water on his face so he didn’t notice her standing there right away but something soon alerted him to her presence, pausing what he was doing he looked up away from the sink, and actually smiled. ‘Well, well, well,’ he began in the cocky voice he so often used when he talked to her ‘I was just thinking about you.’

‘Really,’ Clarke asked taken aback by this comment.

‘Yeah, really,’ he nodded moving away from the sink and taking a step towards her as he spoke still smiling, Clarke couldn’t tell why but it was clear he was really pleased to see her.

‘Why were you thinking about me then,’ Clarke asked deciding pushing this point was her best cause of action here.

‘In truth, I was thinking you were dressed wrong,’ Bellamy shrugged ‘I mean traditionally during solstice you should be wearing something very different.’

Clarke’s mouth fell open in shock upon hearing this ‘are you drunk,’ she asked offended not sure why anyone would actually admit to thinking they thought a girl should be wearing the sort of things Omegas at this party were wearing.

‘You asked princess,’ he replied smiling that cocky smile again ‘but no as it so happens, I try not to drink at this time of year.’

There was something there with that admission but Clarke was getting too offended to care ‘my name is Clarke you ass whole,’ she snapped ‘why do you keep calling me princess.’

‘Because you’re a princess to me,’ Bellamy said his smile not faltering ‘you’re not just some good little girl Clarke your one above that, good girls do whatever teachers or parents ask but a princess doesn’t even need to be asked.’ Clarke wanted to deny this but she wasn’t really able too because that did sound a lot like her, sadly her silence gave Bellamy opportunity to press his point ‘I’m betting that’s you isn’t it,’ he added grinning clearly able to tell he was dead on the money. 

‘My mum can be overprotective,’ Clarke said in an admittedly weak attempt to counter Bellamy’s point, it was true ever since she had presented her mum had been worrying about her and getting her to be careful but it wasn’t really away of denying what Bellamy had just said. He didn’t say he thought any of that was bad her inner Omega said suddenly rising up within her again, that’s not wrong her inner Alpha added actually agreeing with her inner Omega, what he said could be regarded as a compliment. ‘I’m not a princess,’ Clarke hissed addressing Bellamy and both her inner self’s which were proving to be a real problem recently.

‘Are we still playing,’ Bellamy asked ignoring what she had said taking a step towards her which had the effect of increasing his sent which up until now Clarke had been distracted from to her full attention.

Like before the mix of musk, wood and fermented fruit smells that made up Bellamy’s own individual Alpha sent hit Clarke with a potency she hated, it made her body quiver almost and become super sensitive. Alpha’s didn’t normally affect her this much, Clarke wondered briefly if Bellamy was using enhances, that might explain this effect he had on her but she soon pushed that thought aside she had more important things to address right now. ‘What do you mean, are we still playing,’ Clarke asked taking in a deep breath trying her best not to breathe through her nose and there by not smell his sent.

‘Well,’ Bellamy began slowly taking another step forward cocking his head to one side as he spoke grinning that cocky grin ‘you asked to switch to dare and that said dare included me and you having a little bit of fun.’

‘I said I was done playing that game,’ Clarke almost squeaked losing herself momentarily as Bellamy took another step towards her which left him towering over her. She could feel her face heating up so Clarke was sure she was blushing which only sort to annoy her more, ‘just because you know what I am don’t think you’re going to order me in to anything.’

Curiously Clarke noticed that this caused a flash of annoyance to flash across Bellamy’s face for some reason but it was soon replaced by a kind of determined look ‘that’s not what I want princess,’ he said sounding genuine. ‘I do want to kiss you,’ he continued looking down at her right in to her eyes ‘in fact I want to kiss you a lot but only if you want to let me kiss you, will you let me kiss you Clarke?’

That was a real question Clarke could tell, Bellamy was really asking for her permission to kiss her and her inner Omega was practically screaming at her to give it. He wants you her inner Omega shouted an Alpha wants you don’t disappoint him; he called you by your name. Clarke took in a deep breath trying to think in spite of this internal voice going off constantly within her, he had used her name, he had called her Clarke which was a sure sign that he was at least trying to behave. ‘I have a boyfriend,’ she said finally after a few minutes thought, she knew it was a bit of a weak thing to say but it was the best she could think of.

‘He wouldn’t need to know,’ Bellamy countered ‘it’s just us right now plus all I want is to kiss you Clarke I wouldn’t call that cheating.’ Having said this he started to lean down ‘I’m going to kiss you now Clarke, but all you have to do is say stop and I’ll stop.’ Clarke was silent while she took this in but unfortunately that moment of silence was enough for Bellamy, leaning the rest of the way down he planted his lips on hers kissing her.

It wasn’t forced, anything but in fact; Bellamy touched her lips with his only ever so slightly meaning this kiss was really light. Clarke did feel it though the heat of his lips against hers, the feeling of his sensitive skin against hers and the motion as well as they met ever so briefly and then broke away. Bellamy moved away after that but he stayed close clearly leaving the invitation open for her to kiss him if she wanted.

Clarke would have liked to say she hadn’t kissed him back but there was something about how he kissed her that had gotten her lips to move with his, meeting them in an instinctive motion. Her inner Omega really wanted her to take Bellamy up on the kiss he was offering and her inner Alpha wasn’t against the idea but thankfully the thought of Finn kept her from doing anything. ‘I should go,’ she said breathing heavily looking up in to Bellamy’s dark eyes moving away from him ever so slightly.

‘That’s probably a good idea,’ Bellamy sighed leaning back up and moving away from her as well. 

It was obvious that he was disappointed so Clarke didn’t give him chance to change his mind quickly moving out the bathroom and starting to head towards the front door of the house. She wasn’t sure what had exactly gone on there but as things stood right now she could claim she hadn’t cheated on her boyfriend and she wanted to keep things that way. Clarke would need to stay away from Bellamy Blake from now on, he was clearly a strange hard to understand Alpha and if what had just happened was anything to go by it was a risk to figure him out so she shouldn’t even try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we are, I’m sure you can all guess Clarke is going to change her mind about Bellamy soon enough.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter I really put a lot of work in to it which is why it took so long to get out. As always please review I really enjoy hearing what people think.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the attention people have paid my fic it was really gratifying to see. Sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter out after everything that happened with the show I need to do some soul searching, JRoth is a real piece of work. I’m back now though, I’ve heard it said and I think it’s true we the fans are the 100 and we can remember the show for what is was not what it became and for me at least that means righting fics.
> 
> All that to one side though, there is going to be some reveals around the mysteries I’ve been building up in this chapter so I hope this chapter is worth to wait for all of you. As always please leave your thought but definitely please do this time I’d really like to know what you think of the reveals.

Clarke

Walking into class the day after her kiss with Bellamy Clarke found herself still going over it in spite of her attempts to put it out of her mind, the fact she was walking in to her first cast bio class didn’t help either. Why had she just let him kiss her she thought for what felt like the thousandth time finding a seat in the large lecture hall and sitting down, why had she wanted to kiss Bellamy Blake?

Because he’s an Alpha her inner Omega said trying to answer this question a certain way and one who’s better than most, one who could be your Alpha. Clarke just rolled her eyes at this annoying thought as she started to get the things she was going to need out of her bag, sometimes the different aspects of her psyche really just seemed impossible to deal with. There had to be more to what had gone on last night than it just being a matter of her Omega instinct to try and impress an admittedly impressive Alpha getting the better of her.

Her thoughts on this matter were cut short however because as Clarke continued to dig through her bag a cheerful familiar sounding voice suddenly asked if it was OK if they sat together. Looking up shocked Clarke saw Harper standing in front of her smiling a hopeful smile ‘sure,’ she nodded not sure what else to really say.

‘Thanks Clarke,’ Harper nodded sitting down next to her and pulling a few things out of her own bag.

‘Its fine,’ Clarke smiled back feeling rather unsure of herself in this moment. Harper wasn’t quite showing off as much skin as she had been last night but while Clarke was wearing loose airy clothing that kept her cool but also kept her covered, Harper had on a lightly coloured vest top and a pair of blue torn genes. Just looking at her was all it took to tell what cast Harper was, she was an Omega and it was clear she had no interest in hiding that fact. Clarke had met other Omega’s before but most of them if not all lived the way she had been razed to live and all exstoed the virtues of presenting as a Beta so being this close to an out and proud Omega was a rather new thing for Clarke. 

‘So,’ she began feeling like she should try to talk about something with Harper trying to ignore the light vanilla sent she was smelling now ‘do you do things like last night much?’

This question got Harper to send Clarke a rather pointed look and she immediately regretted asking the question which she realised now, had really been a rather poor choice of words. ‘Depends what you mean Clarke,’ Harper began speaking slowly after a minutes silence still looking at Clarke rather pointedly ‘if you mean go to parties sure, but if you mean anything else.’

‘That’s what I meant,’ Clarke said quickly cutting Harper off before she could get any further with that sentence ‘it’s just that was the first time I’ve ever been to a party like that so I was just wondering how it was for you.’

‘O,’ Harper nodded her features relaxing now ‘ok, I understand,’ she paused here but then continued ‘I’m sorry I didn’t mean to jump to any conclusions it’s just people have certain ideas about Omegas in their heads.’

‘No, I’m sorry Harper,’ Clarke responded immediately ‘it was a poor choice of words,’ Clarke knew all too well how many people saw Omegas, she knew what kind of stereotypes were out there so she didn’t blame Harper for being defensive.

‘How about we start over Clarke,’ Harper smiled settling down in her seat next to Clarke.

‘Yeah let’s,’ Clarke nodded thankful Harper was choosing to go this route.

‘Alright then,’ Harper said nodding herself ‘so what exactly was going on with you and Bellamy last night.’

This question immediately got a lump to form in Clarke’s throat stopping her from saying anything and her face to heat; she really wasn’t ready to talk about whatever was going on there with anyone least of all a girl she had just met yesterday. Unfortunately though at least some of this must have shown on Clarke’s face because Harper’s face which had been one of curiosity immediately turned in to a rather knowing smile, ‘I’ve been there with guys Clarke,’ she began still smiling but then she stopped a look of concern spreading across her face.

‘What,’ Clarke asked taken aback by the sudden pause, some light teasing about this sort of thing was to be expected but that looked like real concern on Harpers face, what was there to be concerned about.

Harper didn’t have chance to answer this question though because right then there was a loud banging sound at the front of the room drawing her attention away from Harper’s strange reaction. Turning in her seat Clarke saw a slim long dark haired woman standing at the front of the room behind the desk that was there holding a large book which must have been what she used to draw people’s attention.

‘Thank you,’ the woman who must be the professor teaching this class said in a firm but soft voice putting down her book and walking out from behind her desk ‘now for those of you who don’t know I’m professor Callie Cartwig and this is cast biological studies.’ She paused here while there was a general murmuring of acknowledgment but then Callie kept talking ‘now, I imagine many of you think this is going to be an easy class, that you already know everything about the casts but I’m here to tell you, you don’t.’ 

‘There’s a lot more to cast biology than just being an Alpha, Beta or Omega,’ Callie continued ‘there is complex science behind mating, the mysteries of the psychology of the different casts and the eternal question of why we evolved this way.’ This sparked a chorus of intrigued and curious whispers which intern Clarke noticed got Callie to smile clearly pleased by this reaction ‘destiny is a powerful force and it has brought you all here to learn I believe but before we can do that I need to get some idea of what you all know so for this lesson I just want to ask you all some basic questions.’

What followed after that was essentially an hour long verbal quiz where Callie directed at least three questions to every single person in the lecture hall. It was a little unnerving because she bounced around the hall rather quickly asking different people questions at an impressive speed but besides that Clarke handled it all rather well. She’d known the answers to two of the questions she’d been asked and the third which had been on an evolutionary theory around how the casts had evolved had been highly specialised so it made sense she had messed that one up. After she was done Callie didn’t actually say much or reference what she thought about how the class had done, all she did was say that was enough and that they could all go. 

‘Well,’ Harper began drawing out the word as she spoke ‘I hadn’t exactly expected that but she does have a bit of a reputation so I guess I should have expected something a bit out there.’

‘Reputation,’ Clarke inquired looking from Callie who was now having conversations with several students at the front of the hall to Harper who was packing her stuff back away in to her bag.

‘O yeah,’ Harper nodded smiling at Clarke as she began packing her things away as well ‘she’s known for being unconventional but she’s supposed to be really good at teaching cast bio so no one really minds, I just didn’t think it would quite be like this.’

‘OK,’ Clarke nodded finishing moving her things in to her bag and then standing up, she didn’t move though deciding to wait for Harper to finish. Things hadn’t started that well between her and Harper plus the fact they were part of the same cast still made her uneasy but she did seem like a nice girl so it would probably be a good idea to walk out with her and chat about things. Harper seemed to be trying to connect with her and Clarke did want to make friends at college so why not try to make friends with Harper, besides she wanted to have a word with Callie before she left anyway.

‘Ready to go,’ Harper asked once she was done moving her stuff into her bag standing up and smiling at Clarke, acting like they had already agreed to walk out together.

‘Lead the way,’ Clarke said smiling back gesturing for her to move forward ‘but I want to have a word with the professor first.’

‘Great,’ Harper smiled moving forward ‘but word of advice Clarke call her Callie; I hear she doesn’t like being called professor for some reason.’

‘Thanks for the tip,’ Clarke nodded moving to walk alongside Harper.

Reaching the front of the lecture hall Clarke moved to wait behind two people Callie was talking to at the same time about one of her books from the sound of it. They didn’t take long though so once they were finished she was able to step forward, ‘yes,’ Callie said seeing her standing there smiling a reassuring smile.

‘I wanted to ask in regards to the reading list for this class, where would,’ Clarke began but as she spoke she noticed that the light blouse Callie was wearing revealed a lot of neck and the large scar that was clearly visible there. It wasn’t the first time Clarke had seen a mates mark but all of those times it had been a very big thing, she had never met an Omega that was so casual about it, it had always been treated as something private something to be covered.

Being on her own away from her mum was already proving to be an exposure to a lot of different things. Her mum was overprotective Clarke had always known that, she just worried about things like Solstice or the idea of Octavia possibly being a bad influence that was all. Finding out about her cast and then her sub cast condition had changed things a lot for them both when she was a kid and ever since then she had been sheltered so stuff like this was really shocking to Clarke.

‘Well when it comes to the reading list,’ Callie began seemingly oblivious to Clarke’s internal state of shock ‘if you’re wondering where to start it doesn’t really matter but it’s useful to get the shorter texts out of the way first so you can build up a working knowledge, is that what you’re asking?’

‘Yes,’ Clarke nodded not really trusting herself not to mess up saying anything else in this moment.

‘Good,’ Callie nodded smiling, with that there were no more students to talk to so she gathered up her own stuff gave Harper a quick nod and then walked out the room.

‘Isn’t she amazing,’ Harper said moving closer to Clarke ‘I mean you’re a Beta so it’s different for you but believe me it’s really something seeing an Omega doing the things she’s doing.’

‘O I can imagine,’ Clarke replied turning to face Harper smiling weakly ‘I’m still a woman after all.’ 

‘Fair point,’ Harper nodded excepting this explanation of Clarkes beginning to move forward out of the room as she spoke.

‘Where are you off too now,’ Clarke asked moving to walk besides Harper, thinking about her decision to try and be friends with the girl.

‘I’ve got a class over in the Wallace building now,’ Harper said as they both moved through the doors of the lecture hall and started walking down the corridor ‘so I’m heading over there, what about you?’

‘I’m heading the same place actually,’ Clarke smiled ‘are you taking introductory sketching as well?’

‘No,’ Harper frowned shaking her head as they moved through another set of doors and out into the slightly cool mid-day air ‘but I expect we will be close to each other, I’m doing photography classes there.’ Harper paused a minute here but then kept talking ‘I imagine they will be doing some interesting stuff today over there, I hear they change things up a bit each quarter to be in line with seasonal stuff and get new students really in to things when there just starting off.’

‘Cool,’ Clarke smiled at hearing this ‘something to look forward to.’ There were traditions that split the calendar into four parts roughly aligned with the seasons using the solstice and the equinoxes as markers, it was called the solstice calendar and was a part of many traditions around the casts. The solstice calendar might not have wide spread use anymore but it had once been very popular so as a result remnants of it could still be seen throughout society like with how Polaris college split their yearly time table in to quarters, it was why she and the other new students were starting now. 

‘So are you into art and stuff then Harper,’ Clarke asked trying to continue their conversation as they walked along a path that cut through a patch of woodland area.

‘Of course,’ Harper nodded smiling ‘I’ve always loved taking pictures of things and displaying them.’

‘You’ll have to show me some of your stuff some time,’ Clarke smiled, it seemed like the right thing to say but she was genuinely curious to see what Harpers photos were like. Photography had never really been her thing but it was still art and she would like to think that was her thing so she still enjoyed admiring good quality photographs.

‘Yeah,’ Harper nodded still smiling ‘and you’ll have to show me some of your art.’ Harper paused here as they left the wooded area looking momentarily concerned about something but before Clarke really registered it she continued talking ‘it’s the end of solstice tonight, do you think you will be coming along to the celebrations again?’

‘I’m not sure,’ Clarke began genuinely unsure about that, last night had not ended up going well but she didn’t want to try and connect with people. ‘Probably not though,’ she said after a minutes thought, she’d probably have work she needed to do tonight so it would be best to get started on that instead of braving all of what she had seen last night again.

‘You know I think maybe that’s best,’ Harper nodded jumping on this for some reason ‘things aren’t that good usually, the whole thing around solstice ending tends to get people off.’

Clarke felt like there was something going on with Harper here but before she could figure out how to approach the subject they reached the Wallace building and she ended up deciding to let the subject drop, it was probably nothing anyway. ‘Here we are then,’ she smiled opening a door for Harper to step through into the main lobby of the building, again trying to be friendly.

‘Thanks Clarke,’ Harper said smiling back walking in through the door and then turning to face Clarke as she followed herself through it. ‘This is where we separate I think,’ she continued ‘but I just wanted to say Clarke you seem like a nice girl and I look forward to getting to know you better.’

‘I feel the same way,’ Clarke smiled nodding really pleased to hear that ‘I feel like you and I could really hit it off.’

‘I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,’ Harper said theatrically, laughing as she spoke which got Clarke laughing as well. The laughing continued for a few minutes but then the moment ended and without either of them saying another word they both separated each of them walking in the direction of their respective classes.

As Clarke moved in the direction of her sketching class she felt a warm fuzzy feeling flood through her as both of her inner self’s praised her actions which was rare, both her inner Omega and inner Alpha apparently liked the idea of her being friends with Harper so pleased instinctive thoughts filled her head. Harper was clearly the kind of Omega that didn’t hold back as much as she did as evident by what she had been wearing last night but judging from what Clarke had just seen of Harper she wasn’t actually like the Omega’s her mum would rail against. Harper was a nice seemingly intelligent girl who had liked the idea of a member of their cast being a professor so just because Harper didn’t choose to live exactly like Clarke did why should that stop them being friends. Clarke doubted her mum would be happy about this she had always been rather selective when it came to who she allowed her to spend time with but as far as Clarke was concerned she was making friends with Harper and that was that.

Bellamy

Sighing Bellamy stood outside his sisters and Clarke’s building looking up at it as people moved around him no doubt going back to their rooms now that today’s lessons were over. Bellamy really didn’t like how things had ended up going last night and now he had got his head on straight he really wanted to set a few things right when it came to Clarke, he had just met this girl and he didn’t want her to think he was an Alpha with no self-control. Sure he might disagree with her choice to hide the fact she was an Omega but that didn’t excuse the way Bellamy had acted last night and more than that it really didn’t excuse what Bree had egged him into.

Giving a frustrated sigh Bellamy moved forward, walking inside the building passing by several people coming and going as he did so. As he entered the stairwell and started climbing the stairs to the correct floor Bellamy noticed that there were all kinds of posters and such thing plastered to the walls promoting all kinds of things. That was an element of college he wasn’t going to miss, Bellamy was in his last year now so soon he would be able to say goodbye to walls plastered with posters that no one paid any attention to anyway and hopefully these kind of situations he thought reaching the correct floor.

Reaching Octavia and Clarke’s room Bellamy made for the key Octavia had given him but then stopped, just walking in there like he didn’t need to ask to come in was a real Alpha move and he wanted to apologise for doing something similar so that wasn’t a good idea. Giving another frustrated sigh he knocked on the door three times and then stepped back trying his best to twist his facial features in to an apologetic look; however this proved unnecessary because when the door opened it was Octavia on the other side of it.

‘She’s not here,’ Octavia scowled guessing correctly why he was here moving the door open wide so Bellamy could see it was just her in there. She gave him a proper glare while she did this leaving Bellamy in no doubt that his sister was not happy with him right now.

In truth Bellamy could hardly blame her so his words ended up catching in his mouth and he ended up just staring at Octavia and Clarke’s room, now that they were both more or less moved in he could get a real sense of the two girls just by looking at their respective sides of the room. He knew his sister so which side was which was obvious, Octavia was kind of a disordered person so her side of the room was obviously the side of the room that had all kinds of stuff from clothes to text books thrown across it. Clarke’s side of the room on the other had was ordered, everything was laid at neatly on her side of the room and nothing was out of place from what he could see this was a sign that he and Clarke at least had this in common because he was a fan of order as well.

‘You know she has a boyfriend,’ Octavia said snapping Bellamy’s attention back to her ‘so your little bet isn’t just wrong it’s also stupid.’

‘I know,’ Bellamy frowned shaking his head and letting out a frustrated breath as he spoke ‘believe me I know O.’ Clarke was more than just a good girl or a virgin even she was a real princess, she was one of those girls who held them self’s to a more or less impossible ideal and whatever he might think about that it was wrong of him to try and nock her down. 

‘Then why,’ Octavia began but when Bellamy shot her a meaningful look she stopped realising what had sparked all this trouble. ‘Bellamy,’ she sighed ‘I knew you were in a rut last night but you can normally manage, did you take a drink or something.’

‘No,’ Bellamy said defensively ‘I never drink during a rut Octavia, you know that, alcohol is to close to the stuff they put in enhancers.’

‘Then why were you so out of control,’ Octavia asked looking at him pointedly.

‘I don’t know,’ Bellamy sighed embarrassed ‘I just was for some reason.’ He knew exactly why things had been more difficult last night but as much as he might like to tell his sister he couldn’t, he had promised Clarke he wouldn’t tell anyone that she was an Omega and he wasn’t about to break his word. Normally he’d be fine being around Omegas even when he was in a rut he could manage it, but during a rut his desire to give orders and to have them followed was way more intense so to be around an Omega who wasn’t going to do that was a sure fire way to get him riled up. Plus the culture Clarke seemed to have been razed in had really got his inner Alpha shouting way in his mind so there was that as well, none of these things were excuses Bellamy understood that but he did know why he had gotten out of control.

Octavia didn’t say anything in response to this but she did give a slight sigh and that was enough for Bellamy to be able to tell what she was thinking, she was thinking he should be taking pills like Clarke was doing. ‘That’s not happening,’ he said his voice getting hard now ‘just because I lost a bit of control last night doesn’t mean we need to go there Octavia.’ He might respect that people had the right to take meds even if Clarke was taking it to far but in his mind it was still denying who you were and that was not something he was about to start doing.

Octavia made to argue this point but seeing his expression she backed down, ‘fine Bellamy,’ she sighed after a few minutes ‘but just to make this clear again I don’t put any stock in destiny, were all in control of our own fate.’ 

Bellamy wanted to respond to that but he also didn’t want to get in to another philological argument with his sister so he let the point drop, ‘do you know were Clarke is O,’ he asked ‘I’m just looking to set thing straight with her that’s all.’

‘You know her mum didn’t like me,’ Octavia said glossing over his question her posture relaxing now as she began to lean on the door frame just chatting now ‘I think she’s worried I’ll be a bad influence on Clarke.’

‘Really,’ Bellamy chuckled, knowing what he knew he could understand why. He didn’t spend too much time on this thought though choosing again to ask for his sisters help in finding Clarke, how frustrating that girl might be he owed her an apology and he intended to give her that.

Clarke

Sitting in the coffee shop Octavia had told her about yesterday Clarke quite happily went about seeing to what college work she did have to see too, the place was more or less empty so there was quite a nice atmosphere in the shop and that meant she was able to really get into her work. It was the end of solstice tonight so no doubt most people were off doing stuff to celebrate that fact, Clarke had considered doing that herself but after the kiss she didn’t want to risk seeing Bellamy just yet. Her inner Omega was whispering in her mind she should go find him though, however thankfully that instinctive desire only strengthened her resolve to stay here and do what work she had that needed doing.

She had briefly considered doing something with Finn actually; however when Clarke had called him earlier to ask about him driving over so they could do something as well as talk about the mean words they had exchanged yesterday things hadn’t turned out that way. He had accepted her apology but apparently he had work of his own to do and he had also encouraged her to do the same so that had decided things for her. Clarke had thought about telling Finn about the kiss but had decided against it, she didn’t want to lie to him but she didn’t really understand what had happened so she didn’t really know what to say. It wasn’t like it was going to happen again, she wasn’t that kind of girl it had been some kind of crazy mistake so she hadn’t told him and the more Clarke thought about it the more she felt that was for the best.

Turning a few pages of one of the books Clarke had laid out in front of her she began to read about the anatomy of the different types of mateing organs. Clarke had always had a lot of books, she liked reading so things had just shaped out that way but all the books she had needed to buy for college was a lot even for her, the art classes required books as well but it was the medical ones that had really blown things up. It was said to truly understand the biology of the casts on just a basic level required years of study and judging from the texts she had only just begun to see too Clarke could understand why people said that.

As Clarke read about the various internal differences between the casts she couldn’t help but think about Callie and what Harper and said in relation to the woman being an Omega, it really was something seeing an Omega having the kind of position she had. Omegas weren’t exactly discriminated against at least not in the west but it wasn’t exactly like they weren’t either, there was a reason she did all that she did to come across as a Beta and not just live as an Omega. People still had a lot of backwards views when it came to Omegas so it was definitely hard for members of her cast to find the kind of success that Callie had so it really was inspiring seeing her today.

As Clarke mulled these things over in her mind she began to smell a strong sent in the air, before there had only been the light wood and lavender smell of the Betas that were on the other side of the shop but now there was a unmistakable Alpha sent floating on the air. It was a really strong musk and wood smell with an added element of fermented fruit which really distracted her away from her work, it was the kind of sent that almost made it hard for Clarke to breathe.

Frowning she looked up thinking some ass hole enhancer using Alpha had probably just walked in to the shop however the sight of the Alpha she now saw standing to the side of her made her question that thought. Bellamy for some reason was standing there wearing a darkly coloured denim jacket looking down at her with a concerned and embarrassed expression on his face and not a cocky one, like he had always had every time she had so far laid eyes on him.

‘What do you want,’ she sighed, hoping his concerned expression wasn’t hiding anything Clarke didn’t know if she felt up to dealing with any of Bellamy’s craziness right now. She certainly didn’t want to talk about the kiss either, she didn’t really want to talk to Bellamy about anything, there was something different about him Clarke could feel it, something that set something off within her and she didn’t want to explore that too much. He was there though standing in front of her and Clarke couldn’t just tell him to get lost however much she might want too, she had been raised to never be rood plus there was also the fact her inner Omega wouldn’t let her do that.

‘Well I’m just going to get out with it,’ Bellamy said sighing himself sitting down next to her, it annoyed Clarke he hadn’t asked to sit down and instead just done it but he was an Alpha so she over looked that, at this point she wanted to hear what he was going to say more anyway. ‘I treated you in a way I shouldn’t have,’ he continued ‘and that was wrong of me, there might have been stuff going on with me but that’s no excuse I shouldn’t have kissed you the way I did and I’m sorry for that Clarke.’

As Bellamy finished off his apology putting deliberate emphasis on her name Clarke’s mouth fell open out of shock, admitably she hadn’t known Bellamy long but he hadn’t struck her as someone who would easily apologise for anything and besides he was an Alpha and that wasn’t exactly something his cast was known for. Clarke didn’t really know how to react, the Bellamy she was talking to right now was very different from the one she had so far experienced so she ended up jumping on the first thing that popped in to her head. ‘What was going on with you,’ she asked not really caring what the answer was she just wanted to say something in response to Bellamy’s apology.

Hearing this Bellamy sighed again and an even more embarrassed look spread across his face ‘do you know what a sub cast condition is,’ he asked frowning.

The moment she heard the words sub cast condition Clarke felt like cold water had just been poured down her back, he couldn’t know she thought fear building within her rapidly, he couldn’t possibly know. ‘Yes’ she said cautiously after a few minutes of scared thought, if he really did know about her sub cast condition somehow she was going to need to know.

‘Well I have one,’ Bellamy said keeping his voice low now seemingly oblivious to Clarke’s internal concerns ‘I’m what’s called a Prime Alpha, which means unlike most Alphas I have what’s called a rut that happens a couple of times a year.’

‘A rut,’ Clarke asked breathlessly, she did know what one was but she couldn’t think of anything else to say.

‘Well,’ Bellamy began still whispering ‘a rut is similar to when an Omega goes in to heat however where an Omega going into heat is all about wanting to be claimed, wanting to be mated a rut is about wanting to claim, wanting to mate.’ Bellamy gave Clarke an unreadable look here one she couldn’t read but then continued ‘most Alpha’s don’t have this issue but for those of us that do things can be hard for us, it can be difficult to control our self’s when were in a rut.’

As Bellamy explained these details that she already knew, all kinds of thoughts swirled around Clarke’s head she might have only ever had one heat but Clarke remembered what it had been like so she could imagine how hard things probably were for Bellamy. Her inner selves, those internal aspects of her mind were difficult enough to manage at the best of times but during a heat or in Bellamy’s case a rut it was a lot harder, her mum had always made that clear and what Clarke had seen last night had confirmed it in her mind. The other Omegas she had seen were clearly in heat that tangy sweaty smell was proof of that and there was no doubt in Clarke’s mind they weren’t holding their inner selves at bay, if Bellamy had lost control she could understand that.

As Clarke thought about all these thing she suddenly realised Bellamy had finished speaking and was now looking right at her expectantly also with a slightly hopeful look in his eyes as well, he wants me to forgive him she thought. She opened her mouth to do just that which her inner Omega was very much in favour of but then her inner Alpha made her realise something that stopped her in her tracks. ‘Wait,’ Clarke began thinking about all the pills and other thing she used ‘couldn’t you just use some of the stuff I take?’

Bellamy gave a frustrated sigh in response to this rolling his eyes as he did ‘yes,’ he said clearly not liking admitting this ‘there are sedatives I could take that would make managing a rut a lot easier, but please understand Clarke I was razed to believe that doing that would be wrong.’ Clarke opened her mouth to defend her position but Bellamy razed a hand stopping her ‘look,’ he continued ‘I do believe that, I do also believe you have the right to choose though,’ Bellamy added quickly when he saw her frown in response to this ‘it’s just I believe a man should be able to control himself whatever his circumstances.’

Clarke couldn’t help but purse her lips in response to this she didn’t know much about Bellamy’s cultural background but from what she had seen so far and what he had just said she had an idea of what his upbringing must have been like. However she didn’t want to go around insulting any ones culture so she let the matter drop, sighing a frustrated sigh she forced herself to smile ‘OK,’ she said ‘apology excepted Bellamy, we can forget that kiss ever happened if you like.’ Bellamy did smile back at her in response to this like Clarke had expected it seemed to her the kiss had probably confused him a lot as well, but then he frowned looking embarrassed again ‘what,’ she asked rather taken aback now.

‘Well Clarke,’ Bellamy began slowly ‘look there’s something else, I should tell you something else; I want to tell you something.’

‘Go on then,’ Clarke urged trying to cut through Bellamy’s skirting of the issue getting kind of curious now.

‘OK,’ Bellamy said breathing in a deep breath ‘after you left the group Bree called me out for failing to get you to kiss and after that things got kind of out of hand and a bet ended up getting made.’

Bellamy just looked at Clarke guiltily now not going any further but he didn’t need too judging from how he was acting, what she had seen from Bree last night and how Harper had been earlier she could guess what the bet was. That bitch, Clarke’s inner Alpha said giving voice to her new feelings of anger, she was pissed with a lot of people in this moment but more so with Bree which was where her inner Alpha and inner Omega were directing her. What kind of person actually made a bet around if a guy could sleep with a girl; it was crazy as well as being a really evil thing to do.

‘Look,’ Bellamy began after a few minutes of silence where Clarke didn’t say anything ‘like I said I’m sorry, things got out of hand and I want you to know I’m going to tell people the bets off.’

‘No,’ Clarke said loudly without really thinking about what she was saying acting on instincts pushed forward by her inner Alpha.

‘Excuse me princess,’ Bellamy said clearly taken aback by her response but there was also a slight smile on his lips which for some reason spurred Clarke on.

‘I’m not letting that bitch think she’s won anything,’ Clarke said defiantly ‘if you say the bets off she’ll think you failed and that will mean she’ll tell people I’m an ice queen or something.’

Bellamy gave a slight snigger in response to this but he didn’t say anything else and Clarke was kind of surprised at herself for saying what she had just said so she didn’t speak either. This meant there was an awkward silence between them now that neither of them were in a hurry to break, for Clarke’s part she was just trying to understand why she had just said what she had, she really wasn’t someone to use confrontational words like that. After a few minutes though Bellamy broke the silence distracting her ‘OK,’ he nodded ‘I won’t tell anyone anything either way unless you want, you and I’ll know the bets off but that will be it for now.’

‘Thank you,’ Clarke said, she didn’t say anything more though, she didn’t quite trust herself at the present moment.

‘No, thank you Clarke,’ Bellamy countered ‘I really appreciate you being so understanding so this is the least I can do for you.’ Bellamy paused here something clearly occurring to him but then continued ‘I hope you will keep this between us as well Clarke,’ he said gesturing at the two of them with a hand ‘my sub cast condition is something I like to keep private.’

‘Of course,’ Clarke nodded if any one could understand Bellamy’s desire to keep this sort of thing a secret it was her.

‘Thank you, Clarke,’ he smiled standing now ‘I think I’ll let you get back to your work now,’ with that he made to leave and Clarke found herself watching him begin to move away from her. Bellamy really was a typical Alpha with his dark handsome features plus the dark denim jacket and other darkly coloured clothes he was wearing that were typical of his cast. For some reason it was hard for her to break her eyes away from him there was just something about him that pulled Clarke in, as she watched him move away something she hadn’t thought of occurred to Clarke and she quickly shouted at him to wait.

‘Yes,’ Bellamy said stopping and turning back around to face her a curious expression on his face now.

Clarke had wanted to tell him about her own sub cast condition, tell him that she was an apex Omega but now she was having second thoughts. She had never told anyone about her sub cast condition, the only people who knew were her mum and her doctors so telling Bellamy would be a big thing. She did feel like she could trust him for some reason and he had just shared after all so there was every reason to believe he would keep it between them but it was just such a big thing and explaining she was an Omega but one with Alpha traits would be difficult so she decided against it in the end.

‘Never mind,’ Clarke said shaking her head sighing as she spoke trying to ignore her inner Omega which was shouting at her not to be dishonest ‘it doesn’t matter, but I will say Bellamy how about we start over you and I, let’s start here.’ 

‘OK, Deal,’ Bellamy nodded, Clarke could tell he was curious about what she had been planning to say but thankfully he let the matter drop. ‘So last night didn’t happen then,’ he continued smiling now as he spoke ‘and in that case I guess I’ll see you around.’

‘See you around,’ Clarke smiled back as Bellamy turned around and walked away from her rather annoyed at how her heart fluttered at seeing Bellamy pleased. ‘You have a boyfriend,’ she said under her breath trying to distract herself with her work ‘Finn would never kiss another girl like you did last night and besides were forgetting that happened.’ It didn’t help though, her heart continued the flutter and there was a large part of her that was looking forward to seeing Bellamy again. Clarke would like to say the talk of seeing her around had just been that talk but she just knew that they were definitely going to see each other again before too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we are again sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out but I hope it was a good chapter. I imagine people have a lot of thoughts about the reveals in this chapter so please comment I’d really like to hear peoples thoughts.
> 
> Also Jroth sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there we are as I said this is my first time trying to write something like this so I would appreciate if people could review and tell me if they think I got things off to a good start.


End file.
